


Yang Wishes You A Happy Birthday

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dragging you away from your birthday party, Yang shows you the present she's been keeping for you all night. Reader is not of any specified gender, but has a penis. Commission for Grayjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yang Wishes You A Happy Birthday

"I'm so glad we have some private time together," Yang says, her smile bright as could be as she sits you down onto the edge of her bed. "I couldn't give you my birthday present around everyone else, but you're here now, and I can't wait to show you." You already have a feeling you know what it is, given the seat the end of her bed, the fact she locked the door, and the way she's been looking at you throughout the day, finally having dragged you away from your own birthday party for a super secret present that she swears she can't give you with everyone else. And even if the surprise could not be any more spoiled if she had whispered it into your ear to talk you into her room faster, you're excited. Maybe even more for knowing what it is, as you look at the buxom brick house of a woman smiling in front of you.

She stands still for a moment, looking at you with a broad smile across her face, and you brace yourself for it, wondering briefly how she's going to spring the surprise on you, but as you wonder, she goes in for a kiss. She moves faster than you're expecting, and pushes forward so hard and so fast that she's driving you onto your back, straddling you as she bears down upon you with the sort of hungry kiss that implies she's being motivated by more than birthday cheer, but it's hard to question her motives when she's upon you so aggressively, not giving you a chance to speak, and the last thing you want to do is pry your lips from hers. Not when your kiss feels so natural, so easy. Like you just fit together perfectly, melting into one another as you caress her cheek and she holds tightly to your sides.

Yang kisses you probably longer than she should, lying down on you and simply not letting up, but as you run your fingers through her hair you can't even begin to complain about any of it. At least until she pulls her head back, smile even wider than before as she looks down at you with wicked, flickering excitement. "Ready for your present now?" she asks, biting her lip as she pushes you a little further up the bed while pulling herself further up. Hands run down your body, lower and lower, and while there's no mystique to what she's doing, there's plenty of anticipation. "I've been waiting forever to give it to you."

Her hands settle onto your lap, and you're already halfway hard from the anticipation of all of this, which only makes her face light up even more, her bouncy golden curls making her look like an angel as she smiles like something a little more wicked than that. You groan and twist about excitedly as she does away with everything you're wearing beneath the waist as impatiently as she could. It almost a little too surprising, but Yang isn't known for patience or slowness, and before you can even think about worrying if she's going too fast or about to rip something, you sit there stunned, a swell of pride and delight throbbing through you as your eyes fall on Yang's expression. Her own eyes are on your lap, and her face is lit up with the kind of eagerness that doesn't need words to follow up what she's thinking as she drifts her gaze back up to you, biting her lip as she sinks down lowly.

"This might be a bit of a present to myself, too," she jokes, gripping the base of your cock and slowly stroking upward, eyes on you to watch your reaction as she slips further down, lying between your legs on her stomach and getting right at your shaft. "Just lie back and get comfortable, okay? I'm going to do all the hard work, and I just want you to feel good." With energy to spare, Yang can probably go all night on her own and still get both of you off plenty of times, so you're willing to do as she asks, although as her head gets closer and you can feel her warm, damp breath blowing against your shaft, you can't help but reach a hand down to run through her hair. Not to guide her, not to be impatient, just to hold her close, to feel her.

"You know, I was hoping you'd be big," she says softly, placing a kiss down onto your head, which twitches against her lips in excitement. Her steady, firm grip continues to work your base over steadily. Another kiss, a little further down, makes you groan, and you surrender utterly to whatever she's planning to do to you in time for the third kiss to have a lot more tongue than you were expecting, lips smacking against the throbbing flesh and turning into a broad stroke of her tongue along your length. "But it's a lot more than I expected." Another lick, this time drifting up to your tip and ending in a kiss, seems bolder and more excited, like she's growing more comfortable with what she's doing to you and everything that will soon follow.

Comfortable as she may seem, it's still a total shock when she takes you into her mouth, surprising you with the sudden push forward, but it probably shouldn't. Yang never struck you as the patient sort, the kind to make slow love when she had the choice. She's fast, aggressive, and maybe a little stronger than she realizes, but it comes together into something bold and shameless now as her hot, wet mouth embraces your cock, sinking down until she's pressing a kiss against the top of her clenched hand around your shaft. Bright eyes beam upward at you as she gets ready to go, and you're strapped in for the ride with a kind of eagerness that one can't fake.

Bobbing her head up and down, Yang gets to work at sucking you off, and unsurprisingly, she set everything in place so she could move fast, and all of that speed is upon you before you can even realize it. She sucks your cock rapidly, hand and head moving in rapid concert along your length as she stares up at you, bright purple eyes glimmering excitedly. The sloppy sounds of the blowjob are all that fill the room as you try your best to keep still and mostly quiet for the sake of letting her work, appreciating everything she's doing to you as you run your fingers through her hair and savour her closeness and the intimacy of the situation. It feels better than you could have ever hoped, and even before it's really truly started you can tell which gift you've received today is your true favorite.

Her tongue pushes against the underside of your cock as her head rises all the way up and off of it, immediately getting into licking all over and with renewed vigor, lapping at every inch of aching flesh she can, her handjob getting faster as the ample amounts of saliva she's leaving just about everywhere make it all so smooth and quick. Your hips are struggling to keep still now, rolling against the frantic up and down as she gives you a faster handjob than you've ever given yourself, and you have no idea how you're holding it together right now.

"I always figured you had a crush on me," she teased, and it may have made you twist nervously about on the bed if she weren't laying kisses into the base of your cock at that very moment. "But we don't need to talk over any of that right now, do we? I think this all speaks for itself, let's just leave all of that stuff for later and have fun while we can now." It's the most efficient way you can think of to brush all of the worries and reality of the moment aside, and you accept it, relenting to her wisdom as you remain there squirming, moans escaping your lips with each peck against your shaft. "And speaking of fun, I think it's time I show you what I've been holding out on you and your big cock." She giggles, voice dipping lower for those final words as she engages in a bit of playful dirty talk, which has the profound effect of making you ache as her fingers uncurl from around your shaft.

Leaning down to lick up and down your cock, Yang's hands both reach for her clothes, taking everything above her waist--or, given how much midsection she bares all the time, a little higher than that still--quickly, before rising upward, her perky, ample breasts bouncing free as she pushes forward, grabbing hold of them and parting them. You realize what she's doing before she's done and can't help but let out a moan of excitement as your cock nestles into the cleft of her breasts, her tits pressed tightly around them as she licks her lips. "And there's a little extra," she notes, looking down to see how much of your shaft is poking out of her cleavage, which brings a smile to her lips. "I'm going to love fucking you."

The last remark sets your face aflame, and she laughs richly as she starts the titfuck up, following the oral with something warmer, fleshier. Something you've imagined almost as much before as having her mouth, as her breasts envelop your slick shaft, rubbing up and down steadily. It feels amazing, and you're past the point of holding back now as you let out low moans and twist happily about on the bed, so eager for more, so ready to give in to everything she's about to do to you. You welcome it, every last bit, and embrace the thrill of what she's doing to you, the way it makes you writhe in the heated thrill of pleasure.

"Moan for me," she says, her voice deeper than normal, rumbling as she speaks. She's doing her best to get you wound up, and oh god is it working as you throb inside of her cleavage, as you surrender entirely to everything she wants to do to you. You moan, and you do it happily, an audible reward for the gorgeous woman making you feel incredible as she pushes her breasts tighter together around your cock, dragging them up and down with the sort of quickness you've come to expect from Yang Xiao Long. It's perfect, and there's no reason to hide that as you squirm and writhe on the bed, as you savour the way she touches you, so perfect, so expertly. From her hand to her mouth to her breasts, everything she's done to you has been amazing, and she's got every idea what she's doing and how to make it the best thing you've ever felt.

You wish you could savour her breasts longer, wish you could enjoy the titfuck for hours on end as her amazing breasts keep working you over, but you're at your limit and it's pretty surprising you've even held out this long. You groan and buck upward, your cock twitching and throbbing as you lose yourself, Yang shouting, "Do it!" supportively as you blow your load. Hot spurts of cum shoot up, splattering up against her chin at their height, with most instead settling down onto the tops of her breasts, leaving the skin painted with streaks of pearly white that settle down onto her heated, needy flesh.

Through the course of getting you off, Yang has gotten progressively warmer, burning up as her own arousal swells alongside yours, and it seems she's done waiting, not even giving you a moment to recover as she pulls back, scrambling for her shorts and her panties, shoving them down in a single harsh push before scrambling forward again and climbing your lap. "I'm not done with you yet!" she shouts, grabbing hold of your cock and pushing forward. You want to savour the afterglow, want to groan and hold her close, but she has other ideas, and impales herself down onto your cock instead.

Not that you have a single complaint once you feel her velvety pussy tight around you, all of the time spent getting you off leaving her so wet, so needy. She's burning up, hotter on the inside than you could have ever imagined, and she's going right to work at bouncing hard in your lap, moaning as her hands grip your shirt. "Oh, yes," she groans. "It feels so good!" Tossing her head back, she seems to forget whose birthday it is as she gets worked up by her own pleasure, but as she moves so quickly, at least she's making sure you both feel amazing. Because you do; tight, hot, soaking wet Yang is riding your lap and all you have to do is lie there and enjoy the fervid bouncing that follows as she goes all out on you.

Not that you go entirely limp. Your hands seize her hips, grabbing tightly onto them and guiding her in the motion, your hips incapable of resisting the toasty delight of her pussy and wanting your cock buried to the hilt inside of her for as long as you can savour. As much as Yang is right at place riding your lap cowgirl style, aggressive and more than a little dominant in the process, you can't in good conscience lie there limply as she rocks your world, birthday or not.

Yang is a loud moaner. It doesn't surprise you, but the sheer volume of it rattles you a little as she moves, head back, moans and pleas and utter vulgarity spilling excitedly from her lips as she goes all out on you. Seeing her in such a state emboldens you, and you get louder in return, not as loud as she is because you're not entirely sure that's even possible, but you're not shying away from it one bit as you buck upward into her, crying out her name and making sure she knows exactly how you feel, and how much you love this birthday gift. Your bodies are both in vigorous motion, and the way you both shamelessly dominate the air with your cries helps bring you closer together.

From your position, you can see everything, her hair swaying about as she rolls her head, her expression lit up in joy and lust as her lips curl around each and every word and sound she's making, and most of all her bouncing breasts, heaving from the vigour of how quickly she's moving, your cum still in streaks along the tops of them. There's a lot to soak in, and it's all so incredible, so lovely. You savour every sweet moment of it from the lovely vantage point, the view just as amazing as everything else you're receiving as Yang's gift seems to be multi-faceted. It's as much her and sex with her as it is her in a position of utter intimacy, the raw, naked emotion of someone who is having the time of her life atop your lap and isn't shy about letting you know it. It's amazing, and you're left wanting so much more as you thrust madly up into her.

"I want to fuck you all night," she gasps, gripping you tighter as she moves, the heated friction of your cock along her inner walls growing faster and more intense. Nothing is slow, but she's blowing right past your notions of what fast is as she moves, madly fucking herself atop you as your hips don't even bother to keep up, just hammering upward into her and hoping for the best. It's all you can really do, but it's more than enough to coax more of those sweet moans from her lips, to watch her ravished and aflame atop you, and as everything comes to its amazing end, you don't even feel bad for how close it is to being over.

Yang screams your name as her orgasm runs through her only fractions of a second before you cum. It takes you by surprise, and the utter rawness behind the way she says it makes you cum even harder as you slam up into her one last time. Or at least try to, as she shoves you down against the mattress, all of her weight on your hips to keep you in place as your cock twitches inside of the clenching heat of her pussy, the two of you both shivering as your bodies melt together in the thrill of release. You shoot off deep within her, your cum making her twist and groan, biting her lip as she feels your load inside of her. For a brief moment, Yang goes still, her spine arched back, breasts pushed outward, everything slow and satisfied as she finally finds a reason to slow down, finds something to savour. Your afterglow was in the way of her getting hers, but as you shiver in mutual delight, she's willing to give it a moment.

But before long, she's pushing forward, slumping down onto you, lying on your body once more, her weight even more welcome than ever before as she lies there naked, both of you hot and sticky, intimacy heavy on the moment. It's more tender than the first time she lay atop you, her kisses lazy and slow, breathless as she tries to steady herself, but not making enough of a priority of it to keep from your lips as she holds you tightly. It feels like there's things she wants to say, and you know for a fact there's things you want to say, but neither of you want to get them out, neither want to be the first to put them out there, so instead, Yang pulls back and smiles as she goes the safer route by asking, "Did you like your present?"


End file.
